I'd Love to Hate You
by Marie of Romania
Summary: Rose Weasley has her entire life planned out. Throw in a certain Slytherin and his horrifically impulsive nature, however, and it turns out Fate has entirely different plan for our poor heroine...rated T just to be safe. RW/SM


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_, nor do I own Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, or any other Harry Potter characters. I would, however, like to own my own home. Anyone selling?

**Summery: **Rose Weasley has her entire life planned out. She knows everything about her future from what she'll wear to what grade she'll achieve in Arithmancy. Throw in a certain Slytherin and his horrifically impulsive nature, however, and it turns out Fate has entirely different plan for our poor heroine…

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm still alive and kicking…

So this was going to be a sort of diary of Hermione Granger, but I have now decided to turn it into a diary/story/romance of Rose Weasley. I like the freedom of creating my own character without making up a whole new name and back story. It's very convenient! Not that I haven't in the past taken certain liberties with the HP cast…(_coughcouch_BACKINTIME_cough_…). But anyhow, here I am and I hope you enjoy!

000

**Chapter One: Prologue**

000

Hello, my name is Rose. Rose Nymphadora Weasley, actually. …And yes, that is my name. I'm pretty sure of that much. My name is Rose, and I am completely insane.

Why, you ask? _Why? _Well, I don't _why_, but I know _how _and _when _and _what_ and _where _and _who_…

God help me. My name is Rose Weasley, and this is the story of how I went completely and utterly stark-raving mad.

000

My life is completely organized and planned out. I know exactly _what_ will happen in each day, _when_ it will happen, _why_ it will happen, and so on, and so forth. Aside from the weather forecast, there have only been two major surprises in my life- one was when I was told my new baby brother Hugo would pop out of my mother like a greased piglet, and the second was when my Uncle Harry told me why complete strangers would stare at him all the time, or ask him for his autograph and such. But that's an entirely different story.

The point is; every single moment of my day is premeditated, deliberated, and, afterwards, reflected upon. Now, I may be sounding like I have sort of God Complex or something, but it's absolutely true. Even my homework assignments don't surprise me (I always look ahead in our textbooks to see what we're learning about next in our respective classes). I've never had a pop quiz I wasn't expecting, or an unanticipated confrontation with a fellow classmate that I wasn't already brooding about. I'm serious, I swear.

Furthermore, each activity in my day has its own place and time. My days, weeks, and even months are entirely scheduled out, eliminating all possible disruptions or distractions. In this way I have more time to focus on my goals, which are: a) Become Head Girl, b) Become Quidditch Captain, c) Finish my education at Hogwarts with excellent grades, d) Get a high-paying job at the Ministry of Magic, where I can exercise my talents and, hopefully, help those in need, and e) Succeed in Life.

As you can probably tell, I'm pretty ambitious. A tad bit competitive too. But so far I've used these qualities in a positive way, and they haven't gotten the better of me. Yet.

But I digress. What I'm really trying to say is; this is my life, and for the past sixteen years I've been completely satisfied with how I live it. Until now. You see, recently I've been having more than a few disconcerting surprises, and lately my schedule seems like more of an obstacle than a tool. I'm not quite sure where I stand anymore, and, well, I don't really care that much. None of it really seems to matter anymore, you know?

But I liked my life the way it was- structured, controllable, and fully predictable. It was nice. Comfortable. And now it's just the opposite.

I want my life back.

000

**A/N:** So…my life is in a pretty weird place right now, so if you like this story I suggest you do everything in your power to urge me to continue. Not that I don't like this story, I just lack the proper motivation…so review and keep me going!


End file.
